King of Kings
by Technomaru
Summary: In a Twilight Zone like twist, Zatch Bell enters the One Piece world to become king of the pirates while Luffy fights to become king of the mamodos, does this story make any sence? you be the judge of that! reformatted
1. When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Zatch Bell, other wise I'd release uncensored DVDs, let Sanji smoke and Fulgore sing about boobies!

A/N: Sorry about what happened, someone reported about this being a script format (yes, it's against the rules) so I reformattedit (with Emma Iveli's help). I'm putting in a treat in the third chapter.

Kings of Kings

Chapter 1: when worlds collide

Sanji shows up in a Rod Sterling like suit with a cigarette in his mouth "submitted for your approval we have 2 beings from different world both wanting to be king, the one known as Monkey D. Luffy wants to become king of the pirates, the other is a mamodo named Zatch Bell who fights to become king of the mamodos, what if one day they figure out which is harder, fighting for the crown of the pirate king or the mamodo king. This kind of answer will be revealed in…THE TWILIGHT ZONE!" Sanji starts smoking and he continued "Yeah you can tell it's the twilight zone because my cigarette can change into a lollipop for no apparent reason like so" He shows audience his cigarette changing into a lollipop, "and then weird anime like FLCL and Bo Bo Bo-Bo Bo-Bo Bo start becoming normal instead of the other way around, now will you excuse me I got a role to play in this story" He runs to his dressing room preparing for his role as "himself".

(Note: in one piece continuity, this story takes place after the drum isle arc and before Alabasta and in Zatch bell continuity this story takes place after Zatch and Kiyo leave Britain)

In modern day Japan, as Kiyo studies his homework and his spell book, Zatch is playing with the Vulcan 300 and eating yellow tail as well.

"What are you studying Kiyo?" asked Zatch

"For the 5th time Zatch! Pirates!" said Kiyo

"What are pirates?" asked Zatch

"They're like Vikings but they're…not from Norway." Replied Kyo

"What's a Viking?" asked Zatch.

"A football team…no wait!" He said jokingly the began to get serous "Pirates and Vikings are a band of nomads who sail in a ship and travel the entire world pillaging and plundering nearby villages and claiming pieces of gold that they call "treasure" that and they drink too much."

"They drink too much juice? That's a bad thing if toilets were never invented in those days" asked Zatch

" actually it's something we're not allowed to mention on a TVY rated show, anyways, pirates were tough, they feared nothing, and in that age of piracy, they were searching for a mysterious item known as "one piece"" said Kiyo

"What's one piece?" asked Zatch.

Kiyo began to explain "The treasure that legendary pirate gold Rodger claimed was his whole stash. "There once was a man named Gold Roger who was king of pirates, he had fame, power, and wealth beyond your wildest dreams, but when they umm… I dunno how he died but it's either through impalement, decapitation, or hung in the gallows. These were his final words" he began to speak in a mock pirate voice. "my treasure is yours for the taking, but you have to find it first, I left everything I own in one piece", he continued "Ever since then pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line in search of one piece, the treasure that will make their dreams come true!"

Zatch looked at Kiyo in silence until he said "Are you pitching an idea for an anime series or what?"

Kiyo sighed and spoke in pig latin "ix-nay on the reaking bay the ourth wall fay."

Meanwhile in "one piece land", the crew watches Luffy and Sanji fighting over meat…

"As your captain I want meat on a stick" demanded Luffy

"I'm saving the big piece for Nami and Vivi, it is my most succulent piece of meat I spiced up personally" said Sanji

Both girls' sweatdroped.

Nami sighed "you know what, I lost my appetite, now I'm gonna go to bed" she said.

"I'm gonna sleep early too" said Vivi joining her.

Sanji began to cry "Wait no! This is your fault Luffy!" he yelled

Luffy on the other hand, uses his powers to stretch his mouth like that dude from Ranma ½ to devour the entire meat on a stick.

"Hey watch it! You nearly swallowed my hand!" he yelled.

The next day, in Zatch's world, Zatch was watching TV when a new report happened.

" we interrupt this episode of bo bo bo-bo bo-bo bo to bring you this special bulletin, strange patters in the weather might result in strange occurrences to please be advised" said, he began to mumble under his breath "At least there are no more wild Digimon bio-emerging this time!"

"What weird occurrences? You actually become Suzie's boyfriend?" asked Zatch

"Keep dreaming Zatch!" said Kiyo.

Ponygon showed up in the house, due to Ponygon's inability to speak human he be translated.

"You guys finally calling me Schneider?" asked Ponygon

"Oh hi Ponygon Wanna play?" asked Zatch.

"Didn't you hear what the man in the funny looking box just say? Weird occurrences are happening and no wild Digimon are lurking around!" said Ponygon

"Umm Zatch I think playing outside wouldn't be such a good idea" said Kiyo

"At least captain oblivious here knows better!" said Ponygon pointing to Kiyo.

"Umm if we don't leave the house, we'll disappoint the reader of this fanfic" said Zatch looking at the reader

"Zatch! What did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall!" said Kiyo, he sighed "Umm I guess you're right, besides I need a break from looking up pirates."

Zatch decided to do a corny pirate joke "Hey Kiyo, why do pirates like corn?"

Kiyo sighed "Why?"

"Because they are…"a buck an ear" (buccaneer)" said Zatch… cracking a literal corny joke.

Both Kiyo and Ponygon anime fell.

No too long later fog appeared when they were outside

"The man on the news lied, a Digimon is bioemerging right now!" yelled Kiyo

Zatch was confused "what's a Digimon" he asked

Ponygon explained "A monster from the digital world from an anime that the author likes so much… it's a good thing I can't talk human so I can break the fourth wall all I want."

As Zatch and Kiyo walk towards the fog they see 2 figures, one looks like a boy in a straw hat and another looks like a chef with a cigarette in his mouth… it was Luffy and Sanji.

"What the! One minute I was looking at a pretty dame in Rumiko Takahashi town and now I'm in this strange land" said Sanji, who began to think about what the ladies in Rumiko Takahashi town look like and blushes.

Luffy spotted Zatch and asked "what are you?"

"Pleased to meet you I'm Zatch Bell and I'm a mamodo, this is my friend Vulcan 300" said Zatch showing Vulcan.

Luffy looked at Vulcan and noticed something "Vulcan smells like chocolate. What is it?"

"A super powered robot from the future." said Zatch.

" WOW! A robot I'd like him to join my crew" said Luffy not noticing that it's a toy.

"Umm are you a football player?" asked Zatch

"No and where did you get an idea like that?" said Luffy.

"Well Kiyo was studying pirates and…" said Zatch

Luffy got excited, "Well you're looking at a real pirate right now!"

Zatch wasn't sure what to think "I thought pirates are tough and mean looking."

"Well watch this GUM GUM PISTOL!" said Luffy showing off his attack breaking a tree that happened to be there.

"Pirates have super powers?" said Zatch confused.

Kiyo notices Luffy and Zatch and decides to introduce himself to Zatch's new friend "Hi my name is Kiyo Takamine and this is my mamodo Zatch bell"

"I am captain Luffy of the straw hat pirates and this is my chef Sanji" said Luffy pointing to Sanji

Zatch walked up to Sanji and said "you're a chef huh? Can you make me a yellowtail fish?"

"And meat too?" asked Luffy

""First of all I dunno where are we and second I dunno what the (beep) is a mamodo" said Sanji who muttered "man censorship sucks."

Kiyo began to explaining "mamodos are demon imps who come to earth to battle over the crown and rights to become king of the mamodos, about 100 mamodos came to earth and me and Zatch defeated a few of them by burring the spell books that channel their powers by their bookkeepers."

"Yep! I wanna be a kind and gentle king of the mamodos" said Zatch.

"Oh yeah! I wanna be king of the pirates!" said Luffy.

"Well being king will be hard because one piece is hard to find and other pirates are tougher and meaner than you" said Kiyo who didn't noticed the tree.

"Yeah well you fighting around 99 other mamodos is no cakewalk for you" said Luffy, "by the way Sanji got any cake?"

"I'd like cake too please!" said Zatch

"Darn it! To make things simple, how about you and Gash " said Sanji

Zatch yelled out "That's Zatch!"

Sanji continued " Yeah what ever, come to our world and a better job of being pirate king while me and Luffy stay here and fight for mamodo king, besides a new world means…NEW DAMES TO GAZE APON!" He began to dance around.

The 2 agree to this unusual trade but with one little problem…

"Luffy is not a mamodo and you have no book, how are you gonna pass off as a mamodo?" asked Kiyo

"No problem" Said Sanji who began to draw lines on Luffy's face to make it look like Zatch's face, "There you go, one instant mamodo, he can pass as a mamodo with rubber powers and as for a spell book" Sanji pulls out a hardcover book full of bikini models.

"And here I thought Parco Fulgore is a girl chasing lunatic" thought Kyo which reminded him. "By the way there are some bookkeepers and mamodos who are our allies, one is an Italian super star named Parco Fulgore and his mamodo Kanchome, watch it he likes girls as much as you do and second is the pop star Megumi Ooumi and her mamodo Tia."

"Pop star! Do you have a picture of her?" asked Sanji

Kiyo shows him what she looks like and Sanji drools with delight.

"And in my world you can be captain, be sure to tell that to Usopp, he wants to be captain if I'm not present, ok my crewmembers are…well you know who Sanji is because he's right here, then there's Roronoa Zoro, please don't call him that, call him Zolo, my swordsman and first mate, Nami my navigator and thief, Tony Tony chopper my doctor and blue nosed reindeer, and Usopp my sniper, replacement captain, and all around coward and liar." said Luffy.

Meanwhile back in "one piece land", when Luffy called Usopp a coward and liar, he ran up to the first crew member he could find, Nami

Nami, my ears are burning

"Stop eavesdropping Usopp!" yelled Nami

"Actually it's because I got into an accident involving my flaming salsa star" said Usopp pointing to his ears.

Back in the boarder of worlds…

"Also we're escorting princess Vivi to a place called Alabasta." Explained Luffy

"But I thought pirates do mean things like pillaging, plundering, and drinking a lot, not helping people get to a strange land." Said Zatch

"Not all pirates are downright bad, we save villages, fight bad guys, and eat meat." said Luffy.

"Oh before we go, remember to ask Fulgore and Megumi for assistance and take care of Ponygon!" said Kiyo handing them directions.

Sanji drooled "I sure will!" he said.

Luffy sighed "He's just gonna call Megumi for assistance…and that's it."

As they make their good byes, Luffy and Sanji end up in present day Japan while Kiyo and Zatch end up in "one piece land".

To Be Continued!

Next Time: we see Luffy and Sanji adjusting to Zatch's world by...eating meat and skirt chasing... just kidding, fighting for the crown of the mamodo king (or they think they would) oh and its Fulgore vs. Sanji for the heart of Megumi. Next time in "King of kings"


	2. I, Mamodo

A/N: Emma Iveli reformatted the first chapter while I reformatted the second, which is why they looked different

Kings of Kings

Chapter 2: I, Mamodo

Last time, Zatch and Kiyo were studying pirates around the same time a weird time warp appears in their city, while Luffy and Sanji entered it somehow, the 4 went to each other's worlds to see what is difficult, fighting for the title of mamodo king or pirate king, we now the continue the story from Luffy and Sanji's POV

"So here's the 'lil shack that Kiyo guy told us about" said Sanji, as he and Luffy found Kiyo's house and about to enter it. Luffy starts asking if there will be meat and soon the 2 start fighting until a very confused Ponygon just stares at them in confusion and replies in his own language "what in the name of Naraku? Who are these guys and where's Zatch, and what is this "meat" that straw hated guy keeps speaking of, oh no, I got spotted!"

"What are you? Asked a very curious Sanji but then Luffy suggested "it's a honkey, a cross between a horse and a donkey." Then Sanji covers Luffy's mouth and tells him "you don't say "honkey" in a fanfic. Besides, that thing is what Kiyo said is a mamodo but what's it doing here?" Luffy pulls out some notes and says "Kiyo left us some instructions about what to do in this world", but then Luffy reads it to the point where he gives up because he can't read and eventually gets pounded by Sanji.

Sanji then says "says here this is Ponygon and he is Zatch's friend, also he's a mamodo with no bookkeeper so umm let's burn his book!" and after that Ponygon looks so shocked that he bites him a lot till Luffy replied "Sanji, you can't do that to him, he's a friend of Zatch and friendship is really important isn't that right Ponygon?" and starts petting a happy Ponygon but then Ponygon starts chewing his hand because he thinks it's bubblegum and inflates it, Luffy tells him "hey, let go! I'm, not bubblegum!"

Then Sanji tells Luffy the plan, "ok now that's settled let's crash this joint and wait till tomorrow for the battles but first we need a way to keep our cover from Kiyo's mother. As soon as Kiyo's mother opens the door, Sanji sweet talks her by saying "hello precious…I mean Mrs. Takamine; I'm a foreign exchange student from… Tomobiki and while Kiyo is there, we're gonna stay here for a few days…I can cook and dance, oh please let me in!"

Then as Luffy says "and I can stretc…" Sanji covers his mouth and adds "so whaddya say?" then decides to have him and Luffy make their eyes huge as a Disney animal's eyes then Ponygon joins, this was enough to get Mrs. Takamine to cheerfully say okay! Then Sanji dashes for the kitchen and makes the most expensive and exotic stuff you can imagine then gives it to Mrs. Takamine who is really impressed and says "wow, it's even better than mine, you 2 can sleep in Kiyo's room, just make yourselves at home", then Luffy happily runs to Kiyo's room, walks around in his undies and eats meat in bed, causing Sanji to angrily yell "NOT LITERALLY!"

As they ready themselves for bed, Luffy sees the strange looking items in Kiyo's room and when he sees a Inu-Yasha poster he yells "HA HA HA! What a funny looking dog-man! I dunno if he's a dog that ate a people people fruit or a man that ate a dog dog fruit. Hey what is this? Hey what's that? Oooh what does this button do? A concerned Sanji tells Luffy "keep this up Luffy and we'll get sued by cartoon network…" and he pauses and tells the readers to be sure to catch one piece every Saturday on cartoon network. As Sanji falls asleep and dreams about what the ladies in Rumiko Takahashi town look like, Luffy stays up late playing a strange game machine and a strange game called "Castlevania" while Ponygon tries to remind him to get some sleep for tomorrow's battle.

The next morning a rather shocked and angry Sanji sees a sleeping Luffy and screams "WHAT! Luffy you stood up late playing a game? We need to be up and ready for today's battle! Ponygon, do you have anything that can wake him up?" Then Ponygon runs to Sanji carrying a "cup o Joe" then he stretches a sleeping Luffy's mouth and pours it down and…

(WARNING: WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE IS NOT RECOMMENDED FOR THE FAINT OF HEART NOR MINORS…HAVE YOUR MINORS TURN AROUND AS YOU READ THIS)

Luffy suddenly opens his eyes which are now bigger than his fist and shouts at the top of his lungs "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MEATMEATMEATMEATMEATMEAT!" He begins to jump on Kiyo's bed till he falls off then jumps back again. "MEATMEATMEATMEATMEAT" He jumps in the air, "FIZZYLICIOUS!" He gets his head stuck on the ceiling then falls down again. "COFFEE YUM YUM, COFFEE YUM YUM ILIKECHICKENSANDGRAVY!" He starts spinning around like Mr. 2 Bon Clay. "LOOKITME I'M A BALLERINA! OKAMA WAY!"

Sanji was just shocked at what he just saw and tells Ponygon "'ey Ponygon, what was that stuff and where can I get some?" Then Luffy suddenly dresses up as a Columbian man and rides on Ponygon, telling him to go get some coffee beans, causing Sanji to ask "where did he get the clothes?" result in Ponygon saying in his language "I don't care, just get this stupid pirate off me! Juan Valdez he's not!

Soon the 3 contact Megumi and Tia and arrange to meet in the park but somehow Suzy ends up in the park and thinks to herself "I had a dream that Kiyo told me to wait in the park and that he's dress up all nice and stuff, I wonder where he is?" then she runs into Sanji who yells out "what the! That's not Megumi! While he looks at the photo that he just cuts off Megumi's head and pastes it on Lum's body then thinks "eh, what the hell, a dame is a dame!" So he runs towards Suzy and tells her "hello precious, I'm Sanji and my new year's revolution is to quit eating lollipops!" a rather confused Suzy tells Sanji "even though I'm a ditz it's "resolution" and where in the name of Naraku is Kiyo and Zatch?"

Sanji explains "well…" then 25 minutes past and and Suzy came up with this for Sanji's explanation: "so Zatch and Kiyo are pirates in your world and you're a Digimon tamer in ours? Cool! Oh no wait I want kiyoooooo waaaaaaaa!" A rather annoyed Sanji then says "first of all it's "bookkeeper", not digiman tamer or whatever and second, he'll be back but at the meantime how about a date?" then Suzy frowns and before she runs off she tells Sanji "no way, you look old and you talk weird...why did he leave me?

Sanji then yells out "CALL ME!" While making the monkey face from the one piece PS2 game then Suzy becomes mysteriously angry and it causes her to smash a grapefruit into Sanji's face and it gets into his eyes causing Sanji to moan "Owwww it hurts… by the way Ponygon how's Luffy?" then Ponygon points to Luffy stealing nuts from squirrels and chewing them with his teeth while shouting "I LIKE NUTS IN MY LATTE!" which causes them to anime fall

Then a pop star and a mamodo appears in front of Sanji, Ponygon and a coffee possessed Luffy and asks Sanji "hey-a are you a booka keeper named a Sanji?" So Sanji says while wiping grapefruit from his eyes "hey, that's no goil!" then the pop star says "let-a me introduce-a myself, I'm Parco Fulgore and this is a my mamodo Kanchome, my bambinos (note that Parco Fulgore speaking in a Italian accent but translated for readers, use your imaginations people!) Now then, a strange boy called us and told us to meet you, I hear you're really pirates but posing as a mamodo and a bookkeeper right? Sanji disappointedly says "I wanted the cute pop star chick, damn that no good mocha addicted freak of a captain!" then he notices Kanchome and Luffy are fighting over a chocolate bar, a angry Kanchome tells Luffy "hey that's my official Parco Fulgore chocolate bar!" while Luffy screams in a high pitched tone "MY CUP O' JOE, IT NEEDS CHOCOLATE…AND MY BUNGHOLE NEEDS TP!"

Sanji embarrassingly tells Fulgore "umm my "mamodo" had a incident involving coffee." Then Fulgore has an idea and tells Sanji "not to worry, as we wait for Megumi, how about a little song to demonstrate my talent." Then Kanchome pulls out a boom box that plays his hit song "Chi Chi Wo Moge" ("hey hey let's dance all day" for the fans of the English dub, "Chi Chi Wo Moge" translates to "grabbing the breast") and soon the 5 start dancing to it and Sanji replies "hey Fulgore, this song speaks my language" then he makes the monkey face again but then Luffy smashes the boom box and yells "FORGET CHI CHIS, I NEED MORE MOCHA…AND TP!"

But then Sanji forgets about the idiot caffeinated captain and asks "where's Megumi?" and makes another monkey face yet again, but then a beautiful pop star and her mamodo show up and they cheerfully says hi to them, then Fulgore and Sanji look at each other and start fighting over her and starts with Sanji yelling "back off you no good stereotypical Italian pervert! She's mine!", Fulgore then yells out "no she is not, that hit song was dedicated to her" Then Megumi blushes and asks what song? But after Sanji says "uh oh", Luffy pulls the greatest mistake in his life next to the time he broke the eternal pose (compass) he yells out "CHI CHI WO MOGE!...CAN I HAVE MORE MOCHA NOW?"

Then Megumi's face is blurred because she is so angry but Tia's isn't and then he lets them have it. A bruised Sanji then asks "how come our mamodos didn't get pounded?" Resulting in a rather sarcastic Ponygon saying oh no, don't drag us along into this" and Kanchome says "yeah…whatever he says."

Then a confident Megumi asks Sanji "so you're here to show us how you guys can fight? Then Sanji replies "yeah, Luffy's caffeinated state should've worn out by now" then Luffy wakes up from this state and asks huh? Why do I suddenly feel like finding TP for my bunghole? Hey Sanji…what's a bunghole anyway? Resulting in Sanji yelling "just shut up and fight!" then as Sanji pulls out his "book" he says random words to get Luffy to successfully defeat Tia and Kanchome such as "umm…JUMANJI, EIEIOH, YU-GI-OH, BO-BO BO, BACON, ZATHURA, KANCHOME!"

At the last "spell", Kanchome says "hey that's my name!" then Sanji says "Hey as long as it's "nonsense" it works with me… crap! Our cover's blown". As Megumi looks angrily at Sanji who explains the whole thing while Fulgore whiles innocently since he knew about the switch, then suddenly a fat hairy plumber with a spell book shows up. The plumber tells Sanji "Heh, I see some mamodos, well I guess I'll let Sinken swim finish all you 3 off! Sinken swim is introduced as a mamodo that resembles a walking kitchen sink with arms, legs, and a face, his appearance makes Sanji rant "oh my, everything here is a mamodo…even the kitchen sink, umm can you guys help me out here?" the 2 make their excuses to Sanji "sorry but I got some groupies that need to be grouped…" says Fulgore then Megumi says "yeah and…umm… today's "unsolved mysteries" finally reveals where Tatewaki Kuno's mother is and I must catch it!" soon both of them run away with their mamodos and Sanji and Luffy are stuck in the battle.

Sanji then says to himself "Oh crap in a hat…oh well…JUMANJI!" Luffy stretches his arms to turn on the faucet and it weakens Sinken swim "YU-GI-OH!" Luffy stretches his legs and kicks Sinken swim between the legs but kitchen sinks have nothing down there. "My finishing move! BO-BO BO!" Luffy , Sinken swim, and a lil piggy are playing a video game and Luffy asks if Sinken swim has a latte' seeing this makes Sanji drop his cigarette into his book, starting a fire and burning it to ashes. Then Sanji yells out "NOOOOOO! MY PHOTO BOOK ON SWIMSUIT MODELS!" this causes the plumber to say "hey? Why hasn't that rubber mamodo disappeared yet…?" then he sees a topless model pic and yells out "HEY! THAT'S NOT A SPELLBOOK!...THAT'S NOT A MAMODO!...YOU DON'T HAVE A MAMODO!"

Then Sanji, while smiling in a fiendish way tells the plumber "yeah well neither do you" then Sanji quickly puts his cigarette on plumber's spell book, making Sinken swim vanish, the plumber looks at shock at the fact of not only is his book being burned but Luffy is not a mamodo so he runs away screaming like a little girl.

Sanji feels relieved and says well that's that, our masquerade is over… let's go home and tomorrow we return to our time." Luffy innocently tells Sanji "Ok but before we go to bed I have a question to ask you." Then Sanji tells Luffy "if it involves meat, desserts, and other food, count me out, I'm saving that for Mrs. Takamine." Luffy asks "I was just gonna ask…got any latte'?" while his eyes glow like Michael Jackson's at the end of "Thriller" but his eyes have little XANA icons on them just to make them even more scarier even though he's not possessed, causing Sanji to nervously tell Luffy "I'll give you all the meat you want, just please swear you'll never touch coffee, mochas, latte', or anything associated with "cups o' Joe"!" while making the big eyed look again.

Then Luffy then triumphantly shouts "YAY! MEAT!" and Ponygon jumps into the air shouting "meru meru mei!"

(Now you know what ordeal Luffy and Sanji had to go through in Zatch bell's world…but what about Zatch and Kiyo? Tune in next time for the next thrilling chapter of "kings of kings")

Early Special Treat: Deleted Scene!

This was going to be in the next chapter but I decided to put it in early. In the first chapter I wanted to do a reference to Crayon Shinchan but I thought it would gross out readers and it didn't have Sanji in it. The scene was originally Luffy's introduction to the story instead of the scene involving the fight with Sanji and so here is how it really went:

Luffy: doctor, doctor, there's something wrong with me!

Chopper: what is it Luffy?

Luffy: (moons chopper) I have a hole in my butt!

Chopper: (shocked) Luffy were you reading those naughty Crayon Shinchan comics again?

Luffy: Yep! (Makes a huge smile)

(Chopper anime falls)

End of Deleted Scene

A/N: If you love Luffy the Coffee fueled then check out The Rabbit and The Cat by my beautiful girl friend! Luffy once again gets his hands on Coffee and the Straw Hats must capture him so he won't reek havoc… it's in chapter 3 and also the coffee is weaker so he's a little less hyper. There are references to this incident.


	3. Mamodo of the grand line

King of Kings

Chapter 3: Mamodo of the grand line

Last time on bo bo bo-bo bo-bo bo, we see some strange stuff involving tofu and nose hair and…hey wait? You mean this is not a bo-bo bo fanfic? Hmmm…oh here he have it! Ahem… last time on King of Kings, we find out how Sanji and Luffy adjust to Zatch's world and witness the terror of a coffee powered monkey d Luffy, I guess Monkey D. Luffy has a monkey on his back. So now we see how Zatch and Kiyo adjust to Luffy's world.

Zatch and Kiyo were given instructions from Sanji before entering the Merry Go or Going Merry or whatever, and are soon face to face with Luffy's crew.

Zatch approaches the swordsman and says "so you must be corona Zoro", making the swordsman say "first of all, the name is Roanoa and second who told you what my forbidden name is?", kiyo defended Zatch and tells the crew, I'm kiyo Takamine and this is my mamodo Zatch bell, while your cook and captain are in our world we're in theirs and while I'm studying pirates I'd might as well take over as second in command while Zatch is the new captain, Luffy told us so". This makes Usopp makes that face Suzy makes when she's mad (whatever that is) and tells Zatch in a creepy voice "as long as Luffy isn't around I should be captain!" then Zatch just says "hey, you're that long nosed liar man Sanji told us about!" causing Usopp to anime fall.

Then Zatch sees the ship's doctor, stares at him for a long time and says…"are you a mamodo too?" causing chopper to anime fall. Kiyo then thinks, "before Luffy angers the crew I might as well explain the whole thing to them", so after Kiyo explains the whole entire situation and who they are to them Usopp just asks "is this gonna be on the test? Just kidding, if you wanna be captain bletch zell, you have to fight the brave captain Usopp!" so as Usopp is about to fire a shuriken star at Zatch, Kiyo yells out "Zaker!" and lightning strikes the star, shocking Usopp to the point where he utters "ok, you can be captain!", a rather out of character Nami just says "call a doctor" and chopper says "yes we must call a doctor…oh wait I'm a doctor" so he turns monster form and takes Usopp with him to the infirmary while holding a giant thermometer.

So as the ship sails, Nami decides to go back to Rumiko Takahashi town just to finally shop without incidents involving Sanji's behavior so the crew decides to rest while Zatch gets a strange unrelated dream, he dreams he's back in his world and is with Kiyo and Suzy and Suzy is drawing fruit as usual but this time she draws XANA icon on a apple and as she laughs evilly the apple grows crab legs and fires a laser directly at Zatch, making him wake up screaming and Kiyo says to Zatch "you had that XANA dream again didn't you? Let's just talk till you're ready for sleep."

Zatch curiously asks, "Who would win? XANA or Naraku?"

"definitely XANA, he can just delete Naraku's demons" answered Kiyo

Zatch then asks "ed, edd, n eddy or moe, Larry and curly?"

"the stooges would open a can of whoop $$ on the eds" answered Kiyo

Zatch then asks "Suzy or Dee Dee?"

"Dee Dee, her ditzyness can destroy anything" answered Kiyo while thinking of how he misses Suzy.

Zatch finally asks before going to bed "the grimace or the Hamburglar"

"Definitely the grimace, nothing can kill the grimace" answered Kyo then falls asleep

then Usopp over hears them and wonders to himself "who would win in a fight? Me the brave captain Usopp or that movie pirate pretty boy captain jack sparrow? I guess I'll never know" then he falls asleep.

The next day they arrive at Rumiko Takahashi town and Zatch and Kiyo escorted name to the shops and she comments on how well behaved they are and they are much better to be around with other than a certain chef and captain oblivious. Then Zatch pulls out Vulcan 300 and then the town's kids are interested in it and want to buy it off of Zatch who refuses to sell it but then a angry Nami wants him to sell it but then he throws it to Kiyo who runs from it then gets tackled by Usopp who plans to pass it to Nami for revenge "replace me as replacement captain will he?" thinks Usopp, but then monster chopper grabs it who passes it to Zatch then gets tackled by Usopp and Nami, then Nami plans to sell it to a kid but then the kids get distracted by mini-Mario toys and lost interest in Vulcan 300, making Nami and Usopp anime fall.

But then Usopp witnesses the most scariest thing in town since the reports of the Inu-Yasha seen running around town…it was Buggy, Mr., 2 Bon Clay, Hatchi, and Django the hypnotist, attacking villagers and stealing their gold. Buggy asks one terrified villager "where is the straw hat and his friends?" then the villager points to the hat store and the 4 decide to decimate it anyway and come out wearing hats that reflect their personalities except for Django who is already wearing his, "I feel pretty!" said bon clay as he leaves the store in a ladies' straw hat.

Usopp runs towards the crew and tells them what he saw and Zatch says "I think the big nosed liar man is mad because he didn't get back at me" 'till THEY arrived! The 4 sees the crew and remembers the swordsman but didn't remember the tall guy and the little kid in a dress, the dress made bon clay reply "that is a cute dress boy! Where do you shop?" then Zatch replies "are you a clown" the angry Mr. 2 then says "I'm not a clown! He's a clown (points at Buggy) I'm a ballerina/martial artist (does a little dance)". A rather angry Buggy shouts "I am captain Buggy the clown of the newly formed "beat-alls" crew and we will "beat-all" of you! My second in command is Mr. 2 bon clay the master of the crazy karate ("fancy seeing you all!") my left and right hand man Hatchi the merman ("prepare to be sushi Zolo!") and finally my umm…back up member Django the hypnotist ("prepare to me memorized 1…2…DJANGO!" (then falls asleep) I notice straw hat and pretty boy chef aren't here but you'll do!" then Zatch just says "hee hee, clowny! (pokes nose which makes a squeak sound) causing Buggy to make the Suzy angry face (whatever that is) and making Nami tell the crew "wow, it is fake after all, I owe you Zolo".

Zatch then tells the beat-alls "listen "Booger the clod" you pirates are mean men and we're gonna teach you a lesson as part of "operation hero of justice" and make sure Kiyo gets a A+ oh his paper!" Kiyo then rants to Zatch" I thought we dropped that operation and plus those guys look scary except for the sissy guy in the tutu" then Kiyo notices Django and shouts "look out Zatch it's Michael Jackson!" making Zatch run and kick Django in the crotch, "serves you right!" says Zatch which makes Django reply "I'm not Michael Jackson, you're Michael Jackson! (uses his chakram to hypnotize Zatch into thinking he's Michael Jackson but Zatch was busy playing with Vulcan 300 so he hypnotizes himself and starts dancing like Normal (Django dances like Michael Jackson anyway).

So buggy calls his crew to attack so Zolo is fighting Hatchi, Nami is fighting buggy, Usopp is running away from a dancing Django, and so it's up to Zatch and Kiyo to fight Mr. bon clay. The okama notices Kiyo using spells from the spell book to make Zatch fire electricity but bon clay keeps dodging it so he steals the book and turns into Kiyo using his clone clone fruit powers, bon clay then uses Kiyo's voice and tells Zatch, "I'm not that good looking guy bon clay, I'm Kiyo, the guy behind you is really bon clay in a cheap costume, attack him! Zaker!" but then…nothing happens for it turns out bon clay neglected to know that feelings also manipulate the spells and a rather upset Zatch and Kiyo use the Zaker spell again but it hits bon clay's cape and wings making him yell out "I'm on fire! And I can dance!" but then Zatch feels bad then pours water on him and Zatch tells him "Mr. weird guy, you don't belong with these guys, you belong on a stage to entertain people with your antics, now excuse me while our friends need help" then Zatch and Kiyo run to help the others.

The 2 encounter Zolo who is having a hard time with Hatchi then Kiyo shouts out "hey Patrick Starr, I hope you like a little jolt! Zaker!" then electrocutes Hatchi who then says before fainting "I may sound like him but I'm not pa…" then Zatch tells Kiyo to help the "big nosed liar man". The 2 see Usopp running for dear life from the dancing hypnotist then Kiyo tells Zatch "there is only one way to stop this Wacko-Jacko impersonator", Kiyo just grabs Django by the collar and hangs him over the coast yelling out "how do you like it huh? How do you like it?" then he lets him go and Django screams but it turns out it's just a small few inches just to fake him out. Then Zatch tells Kiyo to take care of "captain Krusty the clown" and so they find out how powerful Buggy is and that this clown was no laughing matter.

Nami was surrounded by buggy's body parts who randomly punched and kicked her 'till she was bruised then Zatch stands in front of her while Kiyo shouts "Rashield", protecting them with a huge shield then Nami was thankful for the little mamodo kid who saved her. Then the body parts were too much for the crew till a certain ballerina who changes into Buggy and pretends to be missing limbs yells to the limbs "come back to me in one piece" then all the limbs go into the buggy impersonator then he jumps off a cliff and the real buggy who is just a head yells out "wait! That's not me! NOOOOOOOO!" Then the straw hats, Zatch, and Kiyo look angry at the head and Buggy just says "Heh heh I was just joking? See I'm a clown and I can joke, hey what are you guys doing with balloons and squirt guns…no! No! NOOOOOOOOO!" they just sold buggy's head to a carnival game barker and then Zatch pulls out the squirt gun and then fires into buggy's mouth, making the balloon on his head big till it pops then he wins a Pandaman plush.

The crew then wonders who was the fake buggy but then it's revealed to be Mr. 2 bon clay and the crew was shocked, his explanation was "the boy in the dress made me see the error of my ways and he puts out the fire on my cape and wings so now I peruse a change at stardom and to…(blushes) finally make some friends (does a little dance)" then Nami asks bon clay what did he do with buggy's limbs then he just replies "if the author doesn't know then I don't know either, now excuse me I got a show to perform, here are some tickets, see you later!" then Vivi who is on Carue the duck and she replies "did I miss anything?" then everyone anime falls.

Then the crew watches bon clay's show and Kiyo thinks he's even weirder than Parco Fulgore then he gets reminded to return to his world so they say good bye to everybody but Zatch complains they didn't get to become king of the pirates yet but Kiyo still thinks it's time to go besides he got everything he needs to know about pirates but then he looks through his notes and says "since the people of this time is so close to our times, will my teacher buy this?"

Next time: the conclusion…with a twist!


	4. Double the Fun, Double the Perversion

King of Kings

Chapter 4: double the fun, double the perversion: the final chapter

After the ordeals, that Zatch, Kiyo, Sanji, and Luffy went through it was time they return to their worlds in the foggy digital field. Zatch tells Luffy about his adventure about fighting the "beat-alls" crew and he shows a picture Buggy drew for Luffy and it shows a crayon drawn picture of Luffy impaled by a devil horned Buggy with a pitchfork and it writes "burn in h" only for the 3 letters to be ripped from the paper by the censors. Sanji then tells Kiyo about the adventure him and Luffy had in his world and gives Kiyo advice, "never give your little friend coffee and stay away from the crazy fruit goil". Then after they said their goodbyes, they return to their worlds and the scene appears in a shining bright light.

"A dream, it was all a crazy dream" said a rather confused Sanji but as he looks at his candy supply he says "that's the last time I keep sucking blow pops while eating pop rocks". But then a rather usually happy Luffy dashes to Sanji has some news for Sanji but Sanji tells Luffy about his dream but then Luffy just doesn't get it and tells him great news and drags him to a new room in the Merry Go, a theater and Luffy happily yells out "I FINALLY GOT A MUSICIAN, introducing the great PARCO FULGORE!" then Parco Fulgore appears on stage with Kanchome who is holding his boom box and sings his mega-popular hit "Chi Chi Wo Moge" while Sanji goes insane and questions if his dream really happened or not.

Then the scene stops and Sanji in his Rod Serling attire and cigarette and tells the readers "and there you have it, the future kings of pirates and mamodos got to walk in each other's shoes, the lessons they learned? Nothing, not even I learned anything but there is one thing the readers should learn…THERE'S ONLY ROOM IN THIS ANIME FOR ONE SKIRT CHASIN' PERVERT! GET OUTTA HERE! (Kicks Parco Fulgore out of "one piece" and back "Zatch bell") this is one anime crossover fanfic you can only read in THE TWILIGHT ZONE…and END…?


End file.
